Order of the Stormclaw
The Stormclaw is a Kalimdor based Kaldorei and Worgen organization focused on safeguarding balance throughout the lands it surveys. Whether protecting the land itself, keeping the elements calm, healing those in need of it, or raising a blade to adversaries that stand against its principles, The Stormclaw gives no quarter. Born from the ashes of past orders The Stormclaw and founded by Lissali Stormclaw, the group remains reclusive and hidden among the shadows. They seek no fame or fortune but take pride in the shape of their efforts, with their main mission to unite Kaldorei among other races into the Alliance as a whole, and creating a stronger bond for future events. The Stormclaw seeks to bring affiliations from the Cenarion Circle, the Sisterhood of Elune and the Sentinel Army, as well as Gilnean, Draenei and Pandaren influences into other regions of Azeroth, not exluding them from Kalimdor. History "Like all life, we began as a sapling. We allowed our fragile roots to seed into the earth below us and feed what our surroundings offer. Nurtured by our new found families in the world that seemed too large to know. We were faced with the obstacles the environment shows us and we are forced to manage our ways through those who wished to defile us, but we were stronger, like the resilient skin of a great, towering tree. Our eyes saw the weakness in our foes and we conquered that which wished to destroy. We are the remnants of the Order of Malorne. We are the surrogate children of The Stormclaw. We have pulled out our roots from our great slumber and we seek the protection of not just our homeland but of the entirety of the world we once believed was too massive to tame. Our branches will extend to reach around Azeroth as a whole, and our allies of the Alliance and our world will see peace in their lives." Shortly after the Order of Malorne came to a closing halt, finally fulfilling it's purpose in it's native land, The Stormclaw emerged into existence from what the Order of Malorne had left behind. Created in the name of the first Grand Druidess and founder of the Order of Malorne, Lissali Stormclaw . The previous Grand Druids and members of the Order of Malorne band together once more. Their sole purpose is to extend their reach across Azeroth, leaving their quiet and swift footprints where they tread as they aid and are aided by their allies, the Gilnean Worgen, as well as a handful of Draenei and Pandaren that have proven themselves as close and trustworthy companions. Their history is still in the making to this present day, hoping to influence generations to come. Ranks and Hierarchy Vanguard (Tari and Rynmir) The primary leaders and directors of The Stormclaw as an organization. They oversee all activity in the guild and what they say, goes. They rule out responsibilities to the Elder Council and they handle the issues that the Elder Council cannot come to a verdict upon. Elder (Faelweyn, Glavon, Isowen) The Elder Council are handpicked from the remnants of the Order of Malorne. They are strong willed and apt to take on the challenges of being they eyes, ears and voice of the Vanguard. The Elder Council takes on guiding applicants and new initiates on the right path in The Stormclaw's footsteps. Guardian Guardians are chosen by gaining the trust of the Vanguard and Elder Council. They hold privileges that Keepers and Stewards do not have, learning to initiate members into the guild during interviews and are ultimately learning the ways of the Elder Council. Keeper '''™ Keepers are chosen by the Vanguard and Elder Council for showing their dedication to preserving the way of The Stormclaw as the next rank up from Steward, and come with some new privileges and challenges that the Stewards did not face. Steward The base members of The Stormclaw. This rank is rewarded after the initiation phase. '''Initiate Initiates of The Stormclaw are individuals who have exceeded expectations of the Elder Council and the Vanguard. This is a trial phase of membership, and should the initiate continue to show excellence, they will be full members of The Stormclaw. Out of Character Information is a level 25 heavy RP guild based around traditional Kaldorei role play, however, extending it's reach and broadening horizions in Azeroth and in it's alliances with other races, following along strongly with the lore given to us by Blizzard, and working with it in character. The Stormclaw is recruiting members level 20+ that are active and looking for a fun, immersive role playing environment. Currently being accepted in it's ranks are Kaldorei, Worgen, and on some case by case, Draenei and Pandaren. The Stormclaw offers a variety of role playing experiences, such as various styles of role play events and story arcs. Our members are entirely approachable and friendly and will also help with leveling and old content dungeons and raids to help get the transmog gear your toon needs. To join The Stormclaw you will need to visit www.stormclaw.com to write a quick application. Please note in order to do this, you must have a guild launch account so that you can post on our forums. Once you've finished an application, please wait for the officers to process it before we contact you for an in-game interview. Be sure to check back to your application in case there is any problems with anything you've writen for us. Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Sentinel Army Category:The Stormclaw